You Will Remember Me
by Koho2001
Summary: When Candle Misses Graces Preformance Grace feels some pent up emotions finaly leave her body. But with Candle being a casuslty what will happen?


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 4pt; margin-bottom: 6pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grace smiled walking out onto the stage. She gulped looking at all her friends here to watch her. She smiled but it slowly faded as she scanned the crowd. Seeing that one of her closest friends, had missed it, again. Something inside of her snaped and she slowly placed the microphone in the holder and started to sing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I Comb the Crowd, But I cant see your Face out there no, I'm singing now, Wont wait on Love..I'm paralized, from all these whispers in my brain...im focoused now..I wont give up.." /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sang her tears slowly sliding off her cheeks and hitting the stage under her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm Resonant, Wont stop for you, Singing Away, Singing Away, You play your games, you bring me pain, Singing away, Singing away, You hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will Remember Me! You Hurt me Now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me.." /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She sang feeling all her emotions go into the song as her tears splashed at her paws./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ditch me now, But its you who have lost it all, Yeah, Lost Now, and Bleeding Love, Rainy Past, But I wont let it bring me down no! Im singing now, Wont wait on love, Im Resonant, Wont Stop for you, Singing Away, Singing Away, You play your Games, You bring me Pain, Singing Away Singing Away, You Hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me, You Hurt me Now, But I wont Cry, You will remember me.." /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She cried into the microphone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You Will Remember Me...You Will Remember Me..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Born Strong, Beleive None, Dying over Broken Dreams, Born Strong and Raised with Class Oh yeah! You Hurt me Now but I wont Cry, You Will Remember Me! You Hurt me now, But I wont Cry, You will Remember Me! You Hurt me now...But I wont..cry.." /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She Finished her song. She got a standing ovation from the crowd but nothing could fix the hole in her heart. As she walked outside she saw Candle running up to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grace! Im sooo sorry that I missed your Concert!" He Said then he stoped seeing her red eyes. "Where you..Crying?" He asked her. She slowly nodded. "Whats wrong?" He asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You wouldnt Care.." She said quietly. Candle walked closer to her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grace, Please tell me whats wrong.." He said. Grace lifted her head up glaring at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your whats wrong!" She growled. Candle gasped slightly then looked at her confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What did I do?" He asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You Have missed nearly all my Concerts! And you call me a friend!" She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grace, Jacob and me have been very busy and.." He started but Grace cut him off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Busy that you cant even make time for your best friens Concert!" She growled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grace I said im sorry..." Candle tried to put a paw out to give her a hug but she pushed it down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I dont want your Sorry!" She growled "You have let me down to many times, Consider this friendship over!" She said and then walked away from him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #3a3a3a; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grace?.."/span/p 


End file.
